


I believe we're the enemy

by FedeLove96



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedeLove96/pseuds/FedeLove96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't mean to get hard during a studio session, okay? He's a hard working guy and he knows that it's totally inappropriate to get a boner while recording in a room full of people, but it's not his fault that Gerard feels the need to show off his body and sway his hips and moan and shit...Frank is so fucked (or the one where they have sex after recording Destroya).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe we're the enemy

When My Chemical Romance was in the studio, recording Destroya, Frank was trying to focus on his guitar, and not on the hottie in front of him, swaying his hips in time with the music and holding his mic like his life depended on it.  Gerard was simply too hot to be true, that's what Frank thought.

He was having a hard time playing because Pansy was brushing against his crotch, and it made the whole thing a lot worse, especially with the boner that was slowly growing in his tight pants. 

When they got to a specific part of the song, Frank swallowed hard and thought "Oh God, brace yourselves".

_You don't believe in God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_  
_You don't believe God_  
_I don't believe in luck_  
_They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy_

_Ah, ah ah, ah ah_  
_Ah, ah ah, ah ah_  
_Ah, ah ah, ah ah_  
_Ahhhhh RIGHT NOW!_

Gerard started moaning, and it was totally because of the song, but the only thing Frank could think about was Gee making those same noises, bent over something, while Frank was thrusting deep inside of him, making him squirm and writhe in pleasure. 

"Fucking Hell" he thought, as he felt what once was a tiny growing erection become a full hard on. He could practically feel his pants about to explode, especially when Gerard bent a little, exposing a bit of his side and chest through his baggy black tank top, then brushed a hand in his messy red hair and made an orgasm face, and that was it, Frank was leaking with precum and he had to get a hand on his dick as soon as possible, meaning RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, because that was too much. 

When they finished the song, Brian came into the room and patted Ray on his back, smiling. "Today you were fucking amazing guys, I think we're done recording Destroya, so you can go".

All the guys put down their instruments and started leaving, Ray and Mikey immediately starting to ramble about random stuff and laughing, Brian right behind them.

Gerard was about to follow them to their bus, but as soon as they were in the hallway, Frank grabbed the back of his tank top and dragged him in the nearest room, a dressing room, earning a "What the-" from the other man and pinning him against the door. 

Gerard smirked as soon as he realized that it was Frank in front of him, and then put his hands on the other's chest, while Frank started kissing his neck and murmuring "You were so hot in there, and when you started moaning, God, I was about to come right there in front of everyone", reaching Gerard's collarbone and putting his hands under the black tank top, touching his nipples and circling his fingers around them, earning a moan from the older man. 

Gerard slid his right arm around Frank's shoulders and dragged him close, grabbing his chin with his other hand and connecting their lips. 

The kiss was not slow or tender, it was just passionate and rough, both men's lips opening and allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. 

Frank eventually won and put his hands under Gerard's ass, lifting him up while the other slid his legs around his waist, dragging Frank's crotch close to his own, seeking the friction both needed. 

Frank started looking around for a somehow flat surface, deciding the counter in front of a big mirror would do and walking towards it, dragging Gerard along. 

As soon as he got in front of it, Frank put Gerard down and lifted his arms, getting rid of his tank top and throwing it on the floor, finally able to see the other's smooth pale skin.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Gee" said Frank, taking off his own shirt and letting it fall next to Gerard's. 

Gerard smirked and gripped Frank's belt, cupping Frank's crotch with his other hand and palming him through his jeans.

"Better get rid of these real quick, huh?" Gerard murmured, feeling the other's erection under the rough layer of clothing. Frank nodded and immediately started to work on Gerard's belt.

The skinny jeans Gerard was wearing were seriously tight, and as much as they fitted him perfectly on stage, so that everyone could see the curve of his ass and slim legs, Frank was hating them a lot right now, because holy fuck, after a studio session where everyone sweated a lot it was impossible to take them off quickly, and Frank really wanted to rip them off and fuck Gerard right fucking now. He was growing impatient, and the persistent boner in his pants was certainly not helping the situation. 

He eventually succeded in sliding the other's jeans below his ass and then down his thighs, but then they got stuck and Frank was oh-so-fucking-ready to come in his pants, so he decided this would do and turned Gerard around, bending him on the counter. Frank unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor, then stuck a hand inside his briefs, thinking "Fucking finally" while slowly stroking his dick, which was leaking precum like a freaking fountain.

Gerard turned his head and looked at him with hungry eyes, which were screaming "Just fuck me already", so Frank put his hands on the other's ass and slowly spread his cheeks, forcing Gerard's legs open as much as his jeans around his thighs allowed him, and then spit on his fingers before sliding one finger inside Gerard's hole, making him hiss in pain.

Frank kissed the side of Gerard's neck, as if to apologise for the pain caused, while adding another finger and starting to work him open. When he added the third finger, Gerard started thrusting his ass backwards, and Frank took that as a cue to slide his fingers out of Gerard's ass and put the tip of his cock against his opening.

He started licking a line down Gerard's neck, his sweet spot, while inserting the head of his cock, making Gerard moan and push his ass against him.

By the time Frank was balls deep inside of Gerard, he had to stop himself and count to ten in order to avoid coming right there, and then he slowly started moving, setting a steady rhythm that made Gerard slam against the counter.

After just a couple of minutes, Gerard was panting with his mouth open, which was so invitating that Frank decided to stick a couple of fingers in front of his face, silently asking for him to suck them, and Gerard took the hint immediately, sucking greedily on Frank's fingers as if they were a fucking lollipop, looking like a pornstar, and Frank was seriously about to explode, so he quickened his pace and took Gerard's cock in his other hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts and making Gerard lose it.

It was barely a matter of seconds before Gerard was coming hard on the counter and on Frank's hand, desperately clutching the mirror when his legs started to give out.

Frank stroked him through his orgasm and then immediately let go of his cock, bringing his hand to the other's stomach in order to hold him up.

Gerard was still oversensitive in the afterglow of his orgasm, and with Frank still buried inside of him, repeatedly hitting his prostate, he was about to come a second time, if that was even possible.

Frank thrust his hips one last time, coming inside of Gerard's ass with a grunt and slumping over Gerard's back, trying to catch his breath.

When both came down from their blissful state, Frank slid out but still clutched Gerard's back, leaving a trail of kisses between his shoulderblades, and then grabbed a tissue to clean himself and Gerard up.

Gerard was grinning like an idiot the entire time, and Frank tried really hard not to laugh at his face, but in the end they both started giggling while recollecting their clothes and putting them back on.

"You know, if Destroya really turns you on that much, I wouldn't mind doing this every time we play it" said Gerard, approaching Frank with a smirk on his face, stroking his cheek with his hand.

Frank snorted and turned around, kissing the older man while laughing.

They both only had managed to put their jeans on, Frank with his shirt in hand, when the door burst open and Brian, Ray and Mikey stood on the other side, looking around the room and gaping at them.

Gerard and Frank froze, looking at their feet and thinking "BUSTED", when Brian nudged Ray in the shoulder and said, not so subtly, "Told you they were fucking".

Mikey's eyes widened and then he started to yell at him to just shut up because "Don't talk about who my brother's fucking, oh MY GOD!", turning around and leaving the room, covering his ears with his hands.

Ray and Brian doubled over laughing, and then Ray said "If you're done, Brian says we've got to go back to the bus, and no fucking in there, for our sake, please" before turning around and following Mikey, who by now was probably rocking in a corner of the bus.

Frank and Gerard, alone once again, just started laughing and put the rest of their clothes on, kissing one last time and following the others to the bus.

When they were in the parking lot in front of the studio, Frank said "You know we're totally gonna fuck in the bunks tonight, just to piss them off, right?".

Gerard snorted and answered "Oh God, totally, Mikey will be scarred for life!" before sliding his arm around Frank's shoulders and kissing his temple.

Tonight was going to be the best, for them at least, the other guys woudn't be too happy about the noises in the bunk area, continually complaining because "We know you've got the hots for each other, but please don't fuck in here, God!!"

 

~~~~end~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> It's totally my best friend's fault for this fic, she keeps giving me prompts where I can enjoy writing smutty Frerard scenes, sometimes I love her I swear to God.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
